


True Intentions

by Sandiley



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comforting Derek, Derek Comes Back, Derek Uses His Words, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is doing to clean up, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, I still don't understand tags, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protective Derek, Scott is a Bad Friend, Theo is a Little Shit, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandiley/pseuds/Sandiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo was full of lies. He was always there when they were in need of help. Like he knew they would be in trouble and Theo was just waiting for his moment to shine.</p><p>Original prompt: "Since your open form prompts, was wondering if you could write one about stiles and Scott's fight and Scott not believing him about Theo. But with sterek like I said I'm a sucker for Derek comes back fics, so how about Derek coming back for stiles. It's up to you weather you wanna keep Scott as a bad friend or if Derek makes him realize his mistakes. Please and thank you"- Deangirl30</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deangirl30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deangirl30/gifts).



> Welcome to my first prompt fic :) Thanks to Deangirl30 for the idea! I have to be honest, I watched like two episodes of teen wolf but I know everything about Derek and Stiles that is canon. I knew from tumblr what they did to both of the characters and I decided to stay in my sterek bubble. So there is a possibility that things don't add up or make sense. I did research on Theo and stuff he did. Have fun reading :)

Stiles knew from the moment he met Theo Raeken that he would be bad news. The way his fake smile never really reached his eyes to them having something so evil and sinister in them that Stiles has to this day never seen before. If Derek would be here he would have smelled the bullshit coming of off this guy right away, but Scott was just so positive about everything. Stiles always admired his best friend for this trait, but it made Scott far too trusting for his position in the pack. It was all just too good to be true about this dude. He just knew everything and anything.

He was always there when they were in need of help. Like he knew they would be in trouble and Theo was just waiting for his moment to shine. Maybe it was just kind of in his nature to be distrustful since his father taught him to be rather safe than sorry but there was just something so very wrong about Theo. Stiles just couldn't put his finger on it. So many things just didn't seem to add up. Like at all.

He claimed to come back for Scott's pack, but how did he know? For all that this is worth they could still be all Derek's. He was still Derek's. This was still Hale territory and it would always be even if Scott was a True Alpha. Stiles would have never said it to Scott's face but his best friend needed the guidance that Derek provided so badly.  
However, Theo was not what he pretends to be. Also the story with his sister? It sounds so weird. Theo just seemed so unaffected by his sister's death.

Also speaking of family? Mr. and Mrs. Raeken just looked terrified like all the time. Stiles spied on them in the supermarket while shopping for the next pack meeting. Mrs Raeken had her head lower almost the whole time, never ever looking at anyone and Mr Raeken was just as silent. Stiles noticed their slight shaking and them backing off a little every time Theo addressed them. It was just odd as fuck. He couldn't remember a Theo in elementary school. Of course, people moved all the time, but Stiles was so damn sure that he never met a Theo Raeken ever. There had been a Thomas, who went to class with Stiles and Scott but not a Theo.When he asked his dad about it, John couldn't really remember anyone who went by that name, but also said that it was too long ago to be sure. 

Stiles just could not keep it in any longer. He had to talk to Scott and share his position about the potentially new pack member so he tried after practise. "Scott, I really need to talk to you" Stiles knew that this was going to be one of the worst talks he would ever have with his best friend. "Listen Stiles. If this is about Theo I don't wanna hear it. You are just too distrustful. He just wants to help us, be part of our pack and he is kinda really good at filling the space that Derek left. You should totally give him a chance man!" It was heartbreaking how sure Scott was. "Dude. I just have the feeling something is off. I find so many things strange about him. Like have you talked to his family recently?" Stiles just couldn't shake off the bad feeling.

"No, I haven't, but why would I?" Scott looked at Stiles puzzled. "They were scared of him when I saw them last week at Wal-Mart! I mean, c'mon? Not even my dad knows them or knows of anyone I was ever connected with called Theo or Raeken. And you know my dad knows everyone in Beacon Hills." 

"Maybe he just doesn't remember, but I do! And maybe you misinterpreted the situation, Stiles. Just get over yourself. Theo is not the bad guy. He helped us with so much already. I just can't believe he is bad. Stop being so petty. I know Derek leaving messed you up but it is not Theo's fault okay?" Ok low blow even for Scott. 

"This has nothing to do with Derek okay? Theo is bad news. You are just to blind to see what's in front of you! Theo is full of lies! Why can't you see that he is pretending?" Stiles' voice grew desperate. How could he be so blind?

"Stiles stop honestly! This is getting pathetic. Everybody likes Theo and I don't see a reason to not trust him. If you can't accept my decision as Alpha of our pack then maybe you should stay away for a while." Stiles was shocked. Scott practically banned him from their pack. His best friend was choosing a stranger over him.

"How dare you Scott? After everything we have been through? How can you trust him like that? Someone you just met? You always said that Derek was a bad Alpha but at least he listened to those close to him."

Stiles ran as far as he could leaving Scott like that. He would have never thought that his best friend in forever wouldn't listen to single word he was saying and pinning it on Derek's departure? That was a new low in their friendship for sure.He had a hard time keeping it together and barely made it home. As soon as he closed the door and got to his room it started. The panic attacks had started again after Derek left and they were strong but this one had been building itself up since Theo came into their lives. This one had Stiles on the ground, so much trouble breathing, crying and pressing his eyelids together until he felt he would pass out.

Suddenly Stiles felt warm and calm instead of cold and clammy. Something was calming him done and he was afraid that it would stop if he opened his eyes. He was on someone's chest on his bed instead of the floor and someone was stroking his back and caressing his face. Was his Dad already home? That couldn't be especially on a Wednesday afternoon or was it night already? Stiles didn't really want to know. Just for a moment longer he wanted to bast in the feeling of someone being like this with him. And also what a chest ladys and gentleman? Who the fuck was cuddling him? It wasn't Scott for sure and Liam didn't have a chest like this? Fuck maybe it was Raeken? Stiles immediately opened his eyes and looked up to see the one face smiling at him that he would have never expected.

"You feel better?" Looking at him was Derek with the softest expression Stiles has ever seen on Derek's face. Derek was still stroking his back and Stiles still cuddled to his chest. "Are you real? Show me your fingers" Stiles couldn't really believe his eyes. Maybe it was all a dream he was having while being passed out? 

Derek laughed and held his free hand in front of the younger man's face. "See, five fingers not six, and I am not showing you my other hand because i can still smell too much panic for my liking so you just have to trust me." Derek knew it was a lot to ask of Stiles but also a little exercise in trust. 

Stiles still tried to reach the hand on his back but without success. Derek raised one eyebrow at Stiles attempt to catch his hand but continued to cuddle nonetheless.

The younger man came to the conclusion that this Derek was real and that he was cuddling and caring for him after a horrible panic attack. 

"Why the hell are you doing this?Aren't you supposed to talk to Scott? I am definitely not complaining but I just don't understand? Why are you here? I thought you hate me and now you cuddle me? " Stiles pressed his face to Derek's chest whispering the last sentence to himself but who was he kidding Derek had werewolf hearing.

"First of all because I love you. Second, it is indeed true that if you come to a territory you have to report to the Alpha in charge but I couldn't wait any longer you know? Plus I smelled your distress miles and miles away from Beacon Hills. I came back to be with you and now that you are almost of age I can properly court you. I never hated you. How could I when you are you? " Stiles could not believe his ears. Derek came back to this hellhole for him? 

"I still don't understand. This place holds so many horrible memories for you! Still you choose to come back and for me on top of that? Skinny and defenseless human Stiles?" Derek shaked his head and forced Stiles to look at him by lifting his head with his free hand under Stiles' chin.

"I came back for the most important thing in my life. You are my better half. A born werewolf has just one in his whole life and you were always meant to be mine I guess. At first I thought it was Paige, but my wolf never reacted like he does with you."Derek leant back farther on the bed. 

"Memories are just what they are. Pictures of the past. I know Beacon wasn't kind to me in the past years but it brought you to me. I just wanted to be better for you when the time was right. I visited Cora and she introduced me to Doctor Anderson who already helped me great deal and gave me some addresses of therapists in the area. I want to be worthy of you Stiles. I couldn't be after everything that happened and I hurt you." Derek closed his eyes and took a breath before he continued.

"You were never defenseless at any point and you being human makes you even more precious. I am sorry that I left the way I did but I am not sorry for leaving. I think we needed this time apart even though my wolf was basically killing me because I left you kind of unprotected and unsure of my feelings but I felt like a owned it to you to be at a better point with myself so I could care for you and your needs as well." Stiles swore that he never heard Derek talk so much and so open. He was freely laying his feelings in front of Stiles all smiles and laughter. 

" I love you too, but I guess you already knew that. I am honestly so proud right now. I have never seen you like this and I didn't know it was possible but I just fell a bit more for you. I have to send Cora and your therapist a gift basket or something. I still can't believe that you came back for me. After everything, you might be right that we needed time but I am glad as fuck that the wait is over. So your wolf is hot for some Stilinski flesh huh? I honestly wouldn't have minded to start stuff between us earlier but I know why we didn't and that's fine. I am just glad you are here with me now. You can never leave again! I hope you know that? At least not alone because you just admitted your feelings and you love me and you have to take me-"

Derek pressed his lips to Stiles interrupting his babble effectively. He let his tongue beg for entrance which he was granted right away. They kissed for a little while until Derek broke away. "I just had to kiss you, sorry. You were saying?" Stiles sighed. He couldn't really remember what he wanted to say to Derek because his lips had just made acquaintance with Derek's."Mmh"

" I am glad you feel the same way and that we don't have problems admitting everything. Just so you know, you are never getting rid of me again and i am really gone on your Stilinski flesh. But baby I want to know why you smelled so horrible when I came. What is going on? You were having a full on all in panic attack. What happened?" Of course Derek had to talk to him about this shit. Stiles grimace and lay his head on Derek chest listing to his boyfriend's heartbeat.

"It wasn't soon after you left that we had a new family moving to town, called Raeken. They have son named Theo and apparently he is a bitten werewolf who came back to be in Scott's pack. But Derek, there is something so wrong with this Dude. So many things don't add up. His family is scared of him. I know for sure that he fakes his fathers signing in school and he always seems to be at the right time in the right place. I tried to talk to Scott about all of this but he just doesn't listen. He is even favouring Theo and banned me from the pack. I just don't understand how he can be so damn blind. Theo has something bad going on." Derek could see how much Stiles worried and apart from smelling Stiles he had noticed a shift in the air. There were things that bitten werewolf were never able to see or understand that born ones just thought of as normal.

" Stiles, I trust you completely and i have to talk to Scott anyway so I will tell him what I noticed. I will also see if I can gather information about Theo and you have to show me everything that you have on this guy. Even though Scott is a True Alpha, there are things that he can't that a born wolf just has in his nature. I am also still an Alpha and this is also still Hale-land so he has to listen to me. Something is going on and my wolf feels it too." Stiles was so grateful for Derek and his trust but they have been always like that. They just had a blind trust and understanding about everything.  
He was sure that Scott would listen to his former mentor. It still hurt that his best friend wouldn't give him the time of a day. Stiles leaned up to kiss Derek and his boyfriend returned the kiss with as much love as he could. Together they would show Scott who Theo Raeken really was and what he was after. He would never doubt Stiles ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment, possibly with a prompt of you own :)


End file.
